


【TSV】情趣

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: Dom杨Sub陈第三人关注、主动暴露、贬低人格、刻意惩罚、非自愿勃起、虐屌、上笼、窒息→没有一个仔细写的））））第三人（很讨厌的）第一人称写的微博@窑变晚期 https://weibo.com/7428435069/K2cp8w84W?type=comment#_rnd1614245604639 的这张图~再次感谢窑老师！！！！我好了）））
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 17





	【TSV】情趣

我在晚会上遇到一条被人丢在原地惩罚的小狗，我凑近一看，肥大的裤子爸爸的上衣，全身上下唯一不和谐的装饰就是脖子上扣着的项圈。黑色的皮质项圈，在灯光下反射的光泽一看就价格不菲，我凑近了些辨认，隐约认出Eddy几个字，于是我问他，“Eddy？”  
他似乎是第一次被搭讪，吓了一跳，光裸的赤脚在地毯上扭捏着缩紧，眼睛不自然地闪烁跳动，嘴里叼着的纸张已经开始晕湿，往下掉着口水。我好奇地把那纸张翻过来，“婊子”，哇，一只婊子小狗。  
Eddy大概也没想到会遇到我这样好奇心浓厚的主，然而他没办法阻止我，在这个晚会上奴隶没办法阻止主人，你想不想碰一个奴隶只有这个奴隶的主人可以决定。有朋友就在附近，我上前问他，“这小狗的主人是谁？”  
他不在意地回头瞥了一眼，他是晚会的主办人，总能记得住那么多人，“嗯…唔，杨吧？”他问Eddy，“是吗？”  
Eddy咬着那薄薄一张纸，始终没有出声，只是脸已经通红，地毯上扭曲的脚趾不停往后缩，连同身体像是想缩成一团。我们一看，都知道大概是被下了什么“不允许说话”之类的命令，只是我俩都是显然比他主人更高一等的人物，这个时候还能保证主人的第一命令，我轻轻赞了声，“好狗。”  
“啊，找到了。”朋友在一旁划手机，递给我看，“喏，杨和他的小狗。”我凑过去看了一眼，一张平静无波的脸和黢黑的眼睛，嘴角向下，“今天穿了条黑裙子来的，我还很喜欢。”哦，异装癖。  
我四处张望，没看到黑裙子的影子，可惜了，于是我问Eddy，“你愿意和我走吗？”  
Eddy疯了似的摇头连带着往后瑟缩，我也想到了，倒没觉得惊讶，只是在朋友面前被这么拒绝，对象还只是个普通sub，我多少有些火大，朋友在一旁闷笑，调侃道，“你也有今天啊！”  
我围着他转了一圈，也不由感慨这个主人杨倒是把Eddy护得很好，脖子上带的项圈材质出色写了小狗的名字，虽然没穿鞋但宽大的肥裤子和T恤俨然是这个暴露的晚会里裹得最严实的一个，脸上带着面具，还看不清脸，也不知道衣服底下安了多少标记，我看着裤子里鼓鼓的一团却没有更明显的痕迹，这里都上了套吗？  
Eddy在我绕着他转的时候已经不再抖得厉害，虽然还在轻微颤抖但大概也定了定心神知道我没办法对他做什么，这么信任那位杨？我皱眉，摧毁欲自心底油然而生，想打破小狗和主人之间的链接。  
朋友随我一同观察，大概也知道了这奴隶身上就没什么能碰的地方，于是好整以暇地看我出糗，我走到Eddy正面，轻轻地说跪下，他依言跪了，摆出良好的跪姿，于是我一脚踩在他的裤子中间，皮鞋按下去的触觉直接让我验证了刚刚的想法，Eddy上了笼。  
“唔——”面前的奴隶显然第一时间没反应过来，直接从眼角掉了几滴生理泪水，眼角通红，嘴上的纸却还是没掉下来，只是嘴边溢出的口水滴滴答答掉在纸上。于是我仔细观察，轻微惊讶，我当然有分寸不会一来就下死手，但这力道可算不得轻了，尤其是还上了笼，是对疼痛的耐受力很高？还是说杨是个喜欢疼痛教育的主人？只看一个人可看不出来。  
我的皮鞋换了个角度碾压并且用力，那张潮红的脸上有了痛意，鼻翼嗡动，肩膀不自觉的颤抖，然而跪下的姿势依旧挺拔且充满奉献精神，甚至更努力地伸直了脖子露出喉结，我几乎可以想象到另一只手有多少次落在这节脖颈上，按压、继续按压、带来窒息的绝望与无上的快感。那截脖颈上的项圈下会有痕迹吗？我突然有些好奇，打算伸手揭开去看——  
“请您停下。”  
有个冷冷淡的声音在我耳边响起，我下意识去看朋友，就见对方无奈地对我耸耸肩，溜之大吉，我心里大喊这人不靠谱，抬起头果然看到一袭黑色素长裙，黑衣黑发黑眼，杀手吗？  
同性多少相斥，尤其我还对人家的sub感兴趣。可惜了，而且的确是我僭越，有主的还去瞎撩，思想有问题。我主动让开位置，杨冷冷地瞪了我一眼，伸手把Eddy嘴里的纸拿了下来，揉成一团丢在一边。  
我往人群中相熟的主身边挪，一边朝朋友竖中指，其实余光还看着那个小角落。杨真是找了个好地方，在舞台附近，红色的帘子恰好遮住了一半的舞台和他们那边，怪不得敢把Eddy一个人丢在那儿。这是条已经训好了的狗，大概哪哪儿都训“好”了，说实话业内没耐心的人可多，现在世界都这么浮躁，大家都喜欢调教好了的东西。我们这行当本来就纷扰，如今更是，保不准被看到了可能还真有人愿意出那价，至于我为啥知道，因为我就是干这个替人训人的活儿的。要知道就算我和杨一九或者二八，我都能拿得到不少中介费了——  
我冷眼旁观，心里其实还是有点痒，他们两个的衣服遮得严实，我其实也不好确定Eddy身上到底上了多少标记，杨背对着我把他的小狗遮得够严实，我只能在人影摇曳中很偶尔看到Eddy闭着眼羞耻得恨不得把头埋在地上却又不得不把喉咙露出来给杨把玩的模样，眼角的泪掉到稀里哗啦，看起来还真不像只是生理泪水的模样。杨偶尔露出的侧颜倒还是一副清淡模样，只是嘴一直没停过，眼看着Eddy在他面前跪的腰都快塌下去才一把又扯着他的项圈把人拉起来，那个力度明天对方的后脖子上绝对是有痕迹了。接着有主从我面前经过朝我打招呼，我笑着和客户回访，再有机会去看那对主奴时杨已经半跪在地上了，Eddy一张脸靠在他的肩膀上全是情欲和泪光，被他敏锐地把那张脸按在自己的脖子上，接着回过头来狠狠地瞪我，像是在问我看够了没？  
杨这张脸其实也挺适合做sub的，说实话。  
我正大光明地回看回去，摆明了不打算就此罢休，于是他也收回眼神专心在自己的sub身上，凑在他耳边说了些什么，然后我就看到Eddy搂着杨肩膀的小臂上青筋暴起，接着像是脱力了一样缓缓地下滑，被牢牢接住。我猜这是sub最开始接受的原因——一双手，牢牢地接住他。  
我反正没看到sub一丝一毫除了衣服外的皮肤，反而是dom穿着宽大的女装前襟早被看得干干净净，然而自己毫不在乎，扶着sub走路像带风。朋友没两分钟凑了过来，伸手就要打我，“操你到底视奸人家神仙眷侣干什么！杨已经向我严重投诉你而且声明下次绝对不回来了，他们这对在亚裔圈子里有名的，好几个sub老板都和我说过类似的dom类型，我还做不做生意了！”  
“他俩是情侣？”我一哽，差点没把嘴里的茶吐出来，我低头一看怪不得嘴里的味道不对，原来是茶！真是中了迷魂汤了！  
“你是不是馋那个sub，想都别想了，他俩青梅竹马从情侣开始做主奴的，“朋友翻个白眼，”我倒也馋那个dom，现在dom真的是太难找了，sub一个比一个难伺候——“  
怪不得。我彻底断了对Eddy的念头，青梅竹马、情侣，一个buff叠起来就已经要上天了，还是两个一起来，bong——暴击，HP清零。怪不得杨看我的眼神和要杀了我没区别；怪不得他给自己的sub挑了一个完全符合他的心理底线又刚好可以让他感到快感的地方；怪不得他的sub能乖乖地站在原地，穿着那样和这个宴会没有任何关系的衣服却看起来没有一点慌乱；怪不得那张纸上写了“婊子”被咬在嘴里，却是反面的...如果没有我，可能只会被另一个人看到。  
“情趣。”我替朋友说完了最后一句话，“情趣罢了。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢窑老师...！！我已经射空了）））））  
> 想写相对不那么情趣的DS，然而只会写情趣DS））））  
> 拖了好多天了超抱歉（跪


End file.
